


Because We Are

by Luna_Vulpes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, Found Family, Gift Giving, Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, Romance, Secret Santa, couples, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Lance has been happily dating Allura, but learns that Keith has been falling for him too...After Allura encouraged him to pursue, the three become a couple.Its their first Christmas together and Lance is determined to make his partners understand the true meaning of Christmas and his heart.





	Because We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disarmingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmingly/gifts).



>  
> 
> My Secret Santa Gift for Dia! I hope you enjoy it <3 - Luna

Lance knew a few things for certain - ever since him and Allura started dating things became like heaven. More than heavenly. He’d convinced himself several times that he had died and that every second he had with her were illusions from God, blessing him with images of happiness as a gift for all his good deeds being a paladin of Voltron. 

But things sometimes change. 

Something a tad unexpected - Keith. Somehow Keith entered the equation. It was awkward at first. It took many missed observations and the detective work from the mice, but Lance began to notice the way Keith would look at him and Allura. There were long gazes. Paused sighes. His breath choking in his throat and, at times, a blush. A pink shade across his cheek as he looked away from the couple. 

The mice confirmed his suspicions, but it wasn’t exactly as Lance had thought. The crushing looks hadn’t been on Allura, but on him. 

Those facts took Lance completely on a rollercoaster ride. 

_ Me? _

The thoughts haunted him at night, trying to file through his memories and figuring out just when any of it had happened. Nothing seemed to click - they were rivals, weren’t they?

_ Were we? _

After learning of the truth, Lance played coy around Keith, testing the waters to see how far this supposed crush was felt by the Red Paladin. He didn’t want to press forward on anything, but he didn’t want to assume either - for when the time came that he needed to kindly turn him down. 

Lance began with small gestures, grazing their hands together, brushing his fingers when they passed in the hall, and moving his seat closer during meetings. Each and every time Keith would pull away, but would flush the second he thought Lance wasn’t looking. 

It got Lance thinking about a few things - mainly why it was he enjoyed Keith’s reactions so much. Whatever the answer could be, he knew he couldn’t do anything more without feeling as if he was betraying Allura. 

No matter the odd feelings that stirred for Keith, his heart forever felt tied to Allura - loyal with brightly colored rose hearts. 

When he sat her down, she raised an eyebrow in astonishment, but to Lance’s surprise it hadn’t been the response he had been expecting. 

“Then pursue it,” she replied.

Dumbfounded, Lance planted his hand on his face and stretched it down, “What?!”

Allura shrugged her shoulders, wondering why he acted so dismayed, “Lance… if Keith is showing signs of attraction, you should pursue it.” 

“But I’m your boyfriend… wouldn’t that be cheating?” 

“Cheating?” Allura paused. She had heard the term before, but it had rarely been used in Altea, “but this isn’t the case.” 

“How could you say that?!” 

She scrunched her face and figured there had been another custom his people had that differed from Alteans. “We don’t believe in ignoring the passions of a potential partner or lover. It is common in Altean families to have more than one spouse. We believe in open love and choosing what best fits your own needs and that of your partners. My parents were a mono-couple. They chose to only be with one another, but that is not mandatory. I do not feel that way with you. I’ve always sensed it in your spirit. You have a large heart, meant to love whomever you are willing to open it to. I knew that coming into this relationship and, I guess, I had to also be the one to point it out.” 

Lance’s mouth opened - shocked, confused, yet pleasantly surprised. “Are - are you sure?” 

“Of course I am. I know how you feel for me and I know that won’t change.” She leaned in, caressing her hand on his cheek and slowly going in for a kiss. 

He loved her sweet taste, almost like cotton candy and milkshakes. She always knew how to make his hair rise, goosebumps coursing through him before he sighed and embraced her in his arms. Her words repeated in his head. The statement becoming more and more true. 

_ My heart was meant to love more than one _ .

On the faithful day Lance decided to confront Keith, he didn’t expect the Red Paladin to be sulking in his bedroom, huffing out in a corner in a labored breath. Keith had made the mistake of not locking the door, so when Lance asked for entry, the door slid opened and he walked in. 

His eyes opened bewildered - Keith had been sitting at his desk, gazing at images from the tapes of them training. He paused longer on stills of Lance, sighing to himself and stroking a finger over the image on Lance’s face. 

Lance lowly chuckled before speaking. “Seems like you’re crushing pretty hard.”

Keith turned around and noticed Lance. He quickly attempted to shut down the screen. “Shit…” He struggled to his feet and avoided Lance’s eyes. Only after the screen disappeared did he realize Lance still stood near the door. “I - I can explain…” 

“If I had any doubts, I think that confirmed it…” Lance covered his mouth, trying to hide his blush filled flattery. 

“Huh?” Keith pushed back his sweaty bangs. 

“You do like me?” 

Keith’s eyes widened, “What?! No - no!”

“There’s no point. I saw how you looked at me on the screen.” Lance coughed, trying to keep a stern face, but failed.

“I swear… I - I respect you and Allura…” He tried to keep any dignity he had left.

“I figured, but there isn’t a need to worry… Allura said I can date whomever I wanted as long as I remain honest and faithful to her.” He blushed, looking away from Keith and trying to not panic, take his words back, and run out.

“Wha - what?!” 

“You heard me.” He crossed his arms and looked away from Keith - the red tint across his cheeks out and proud. “Allura said Alteans believe in opening their hearts to those they love - and - well - I might have feelings for you… cause I picked up you might…” 

Before he could finish speaking, Keith raced across the room and planted a lushish kiss on Lance’s lips. He tightly held Lance’s cheeks between his hands and made sure the Blue Paladin understood his intentions. 

Lance had opened the door - in more ways than one. 

In the months that passed, Lance blissfully fell in complete desperate, engrossed, peaceful love with both his partners. More so, they were beginning to show affections for one another. Lance encouraged it at first, wanting them to become close, mainly for selfish reasons - the more time they spend together, the more he got to spend with them both. However, he noticed that they began to look at each other the same way they looked at him. 

Stunned by his lack of jealousy, he pushed them to date and in the end, the three were together. 

Now the problem became one that turned into Lance’s mission. Christmas - a holiday filled with love and passion and family. 

_ Family… _

The one thing both his partners lacked. The thought would creep in at random moments, mostly when they were in bed cradled together and the two others positioned themselves on either side of Lance. Having both their arms nuzzling around him, fingers stroking gently the other even in the midst of sleep, that was when the thought crept up Lance like a spider crawling up the wall. 

He needed to make sure neither knew loneliness. That they didn’t need to miss their family. Lance would take care of them - they would take care of each other. 

On the day of Christmas, Keith and Allura were pushed by Lance to spend time in the training room. Both hesitated the moment they realized his rambling and obscure insistent nature, but they figured it was better to play along than to question their boyfriend. 

Lance prepared their room with small gifts, the closest plant he could find to make into a small Christmas tree with small lights stringed together and a tray of simple treats - the effort assisted by Hunk and Pidge.

When the time came, he casually, but obviously, returned to gather them and drag them back to the room. 

“Lance,” spoke Allura first, breaking the awkward tension Lance built, “what has you so nervous?” 

“Nervous? Me?” Lance’s voice kept squeaking, “I’m fine.” He continued to push them both forward, trying to not give too much away. 

“You’re a horrible liar,” said Keith, but played along. 

“Can’t we all just go to our room and not be suspicious of anything?” Lance chuckled without confidence.

Allura and Keith narrowed their eyes and sighed in defeat.

When they arrived, Lance opened the door and waited for them to enter. The music blasted from the speaker much to the annoyance of Keith and the complete confusion from Allura. 

“What is this?” asked Allura.

“Christmas!” announced Lance as he spread his arms to his sides. 

Keith’s eyes remained narrow. “Lance? Are you serious?” 

“Very much. Come on! I have cookies and milk. Music blasting and we can sing carols. I bought you both gifts and…”

“What is Christmas?” asked Allura as she poked on the fruitcake sitting on the table.

“What?” shouted Lance.

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s a holiday we celebrate on Earth. Nothing special.”

“Nothing special? Are you serious? Christmas is about wishing for peace, giving to those we love, and…” He stopped. Looking deep into both of their eyes, he realized he couldn’t say it. 

His heart twisted, curling into half its size and wondering if he had gone too far. 

“And… celebrating,” he finished. 

“Oh. That sounds like fun,” smiled Allura. She clapped her hands together and walked over to the cookies to take a bite. 

Lance grinned, seeing the innocent nature of Allura easily become a part of the event he laid out. Keith; however, took a little longer to step further into the room. Lance sat on the bed watching between the two. He’d answer any of Allura’s curious questions about the holiday, but he kept avoiding the word. 

The word that he clearly saw haunting Keith’s heart. 

“Keith,” called Allura, “come sit with me. This hot chocolate is delicious. And what are these floating white balls?” 

“Marshmallows,” Lance answered happily. 

“Yes! They are so good!” 

“I’m fine,” Keith replied trying to remain still and not too agitated. 

“Is something the matter?” asked Allura. 

“No… everything is fine.” He proceeded to attempt to prove his point by walking over to the bed and sitting beside Lance, but he kept some distance. His right arm resting on his knee and reaching out to squeeze his left one. 

Allura raised an eyebrow and tried to keep positive, “Keith… You can’t hide your sadness. Why are you feeling this way?” 

“Nothing. I just don’t like Christmas,” he replied frankly. He knew better than to try and keep going around the subject. 

“Why?” she bent in front of him and took his hand, circling her finger on his palm to sooth him through the confession.

“For the word Lance refuses to speak.” 

Both their eyes turned to Lance, guilt all over his face for trying to avoid the statement that initiated the entire idea. 

Keith continued, “Family… Christmas is about family.” 

Allura remarkably glanced over to Lance. She smiled - a gentle and kind smile. The one that always wanted to make Lance faint on the spot. She reached her other hand over to Lance and squeezed it. 

“I wanted to show you both how much I love you. What it is you both mean to me. I thought - maybe - expressing that we are one. Our own little family, that both of you would feel less alone,” confessed Lance. 

Allura squeezed his hand again. 

“I know its hard,” said Lance, “both of you have lost so much, so many people you love and I’m lucky. I still have my family. At one point, I will be with them again, but I wanted to offer you this. A small message… we can be family too.” 

Keith kept his focus on the floor, but his touch grew softer on Allura’s hold. She turned her attention back to him and began to speak, “Lance… you don’t have to hide your intentions from us. You’re right. We are family and this,” she squeezed her hand on Lance’s, “this is all the family I need now. You both have given me a second chance at feeling love and wanted and I hope I have done the same for you.” 

Lance smiled widely, “Yes. You have. You both have made me feel more confident and less lonely, but also more. I can’t explain it…” 

“Complete,” Keith whispered, “you both make me feel more complete.” 

Allura smiled and pulled Keith to slide on the bed to sit closer to Lance. He obliged and rested one of his hands on Lance’s thigh while still holding Allura with the other. 

“Exactly,” replied Lance with a whisper. 

“Then why hate this gift?” asked Allura.

“Because it makes me miss my father. I used to love Christmas with him and I haven’t celebrated since his passing.” 

“Then let’s change that mood,” suggested Lance, “let’s start new traditions. New memories and moments.” Lance propped his head on Keith’s shoulder, “Let’s be a family.” 

Keith grinned and kissed the top of Lance’s head before lifting Allura’s hand and kissing it. “I like that…” 

“Come on… I have a whole list of Christmas things we can do!” exclaimed Lance, “Let the celebration begin!” 

Allura laughed at his enthusiasm. Keith grinned at his childlike joy. 

They both had the same thought. They were the lucky ones. They had Lance. They had each other. They were family. 

_ Because we are family… _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and enjoy my other fics on my author page and join our social media for fanfic updates :) - Luna
> 
> **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  
> 
> **Our Fics:**  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)  
> [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
